


Stay With Me (Forever)

by mchotstufff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, Season 3a, haitus, season 3A finale, stay with me, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchotstufff/pseuds/mchotstufff
Summary: Magnus dramatically shows up to save the day, or does he?*WARNING: THERE ARE SPOILERS REGARDING THE SEASON 3A FINALE*





	Stay With Me (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS and angst
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to save the day.

_ “Alexander!” _ Magnus called from the back of the alley.

Jace - no, Lilith’s Owl - was crouched over Alec’s crumbled body. His fist was clenched tightly around one of Alec’s arrows that he inched further and further into his chest. Alexander half groaned, half cried out in pain.

Alec was in pain. Alec was dying. Magnus twisted his hands, forming all of the energy and power he had left in his body.  _ Every last drop of his power.  _ He thrust everything that he had in a furious ball of light and fire towards the Owl, sending the creature flying into the hanger door behind the two men. He landed to the ground with a heavy thud. 

Magnus lunged for Alexander at the same time that the Owl regained his footing. The Owl stopped him just short of kneeling beside Alec. Magnus blinked and his gloved hand was wrapped around his throat, pinning him to the brick wall.

_ “You can’t stop her. None of you can,”  _ he hissed before disappearing off into the dark.

Magnus fell to his knee then pulled himself to Alec’s side. His eyes were cracked, rolling and searching for the source of the noises around him. He gently slid his hand to cradle the back of his neck, curling his ringed fingers into the short locks that lay there. His other hand slipped around the base of the arrow, probing to see the true extent of the problem. 

He looked deep within himself to summon whatever last drop of magic he had left in him, then stopped when a pale hand rested in his. There was nothing left. Nothing.

“Magnus,” his love croaked. “You’re here.”

“Yes, darling. I’m here.” Magnus could feel the warm blood spreading across his hand into his palm. “I’m here. I’m not leaving.”

“Good.. Good…” His breaths became more and more labored as time dragged on around them. “Dramatic as always...”

His eyes grew unfocused and heavy. “Hey. Eyes on me, dear.” 

Magnus stroked his nape but it did little to keep his focus on him. He pinched slightly and there was nothing as well. Magnus loosed a pained whine when he realized that this was it. These were the final moments slipping through his fingers. 

“Alexander. Alec. Stay with me.  _ Stay with me.” _

Nothing to keep his focus was working. All of Magnus’ hope was fading away alongside Alec. He wished he was dreaming when Alec finally pulled his lip up into a smile and said, “I’ll always stay with y-” 

Then Alexander Gideon Lightwood died in his arms.

Magnus cried. He cried his entire soul, his entire life, into his love. He cursed the heavens and all of the realms of hell. He cursed his father. He cursed the Angel. He clung to the last thing that he would ever be able to love.

_ It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.  _

Magnus felt unreasonably sick. He wobbled to his feet, startling cold from the loss of contact -  _ the lost of Alexander.  _ He couldn’t look away from the red blood that would forever stain his hands as he resisted the urge to vomit and scream. Something pulled him to the mouth of the alleyway where the street lay. He managed to make it to the street only to step around the same back bend of the alley.

_ “Alexander!” _

Jace - no, Lilith’s Owl - was crouched over Alec’s crumbled body. His fist was clenched tightly around one of Alec’s arrows that he inched further and further into his chest. Alexander half groaned, half cried out in pain.

Magnus summoned everything in his power to eject Lilith’s presence from Jace. It sent him flying into the hanger, but it didn’t work.

He rushed over to Alec to try and save him, but it didn’t work.

Nothing worked.

_ “Stay with me, please.” _

He rushed to the street to call for help and found himself at the start of the alley. Again.

_ “Alexander!” _

Jace. Arrow. Blood.

_ “Stay with me, please. No!” _

Repeat.

_ “Alexander!” _

Jace. Arrow. Blood.

_ “Stay with me, please, Alec.” _

Repeat.

Repeat. Repeat.

Magnus lost count of how many times his Alexander had died in his arms. With each time that he came around the corner to the alleyway, he could still feel his weightless body in his arms growing colder and colder. 

He eventually stopped screaming. 

He stopped pleading for the Angel to save him, for anyone to save him. He stopped crying. He stopped thinking. 

He simply stopped.

The last time Alec died in his arms, Magnus just knelt there.

“Stop,” he finally croaked. “Just stop.”

_ “Have you come to your senses?”  _ his father’s voice rose from the furthest corners of his mind.

“I’ll do it.” He would do anything so long as Alec could finally live, and the nightmares would finally stop. “I’ll come back to Edom.”


End file.
